


General Lurking

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M, Short, Silly, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel flies out to Washington to surprise Jack on his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Lurking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stagnation13 (Bellalaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/gifts).



General or not, the leg space under Jack’s desk was not designed to conceal a six foot man. In his defense, when Daniel had crawled into the compact space, he was only planning on being there for two or three minutes.   
  
What he should have done, of course, was jump up the moment Jack walked into the room and yelled ‘surprise’ as planned. Sure, there would have been a few minutes of awkwardness after Daniel embarrassed himself in front of whomever Jack was currently calling ‘sir’ in such genuinely respectful tones. At worst, he would be stuck alone at Jack’s place for a few hours while Jack apologized for his crazy friend and finished up business. At best he could be enjoying a glass of wine and some verbal foreplay at the overpriced steakhouse of Jack’s choice right now.  
  
But instead Daniel had frozen with indecision when he’d heard the second set of footsteps trailing behind Jack’s familiar tread, and after half an hour it was much too late to spring up from under the desk now. Daniel had taken to distracting himself from the cramps in his back and the numbness in his legs by plotting inventive ways to kill Sam. Once he was free to stretch out and regain feeling in his legs, he’d probably remember that she couldn’t possibly be responsible for his discomfort. But for now, this was all her evil doing.  
  
She’d been the one to oh-so-innocently point out that Daniel’s leave just happened to coincide with Jack’s birthday weekend. And with such a wonderful coincidence happening so rarely (like every single year), she thought maybe Daniel should go to Washington, maybe even hide in the General’s office on his birthday and jump out to surprise him.  
  
Daniel was considering risking turning on his cell phone and dialing Jack’s when the lilt of Jack’s voice lightened, refocusing Daniel on the conversation in hopes the end was near.  
  
“Well, that sounds like about everything then, sir,” Jack was saying; Daniel’s heart soared. “All I need to know now is how long it’s going to take Daniel to stop lurking under my desk like a deranged stalker.”  
  
Daniel let that last statement sink in for a moment, rewound it to make sure he heard it right and, _Bastard_ he thought to himself. Then, remembering that there was no reason to be quiet anymore, if there ever had been, he repeated it out loud, “Bastard.”  
  
Daniel listened to Jack’s footfalls as he moved around the desk and tipped the upper part of his body out so he could see Jack’s face. He wished he hadn’t; there was very little he could do about the insufferable smirk on the other man’s face from this position.  
  
“Daniel,” Jack said cheerfully, “what a pleasant surprise!”  
  
“Bite me,” Daniel told him, equally cheerfully.  
  
Jack smiled down at him and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Gladly. Are you gonna…” Jack paused meaningfully. “…get up?”   
  
“Not today,” Daniel muttered pointedly.  
  
“Want a hand to help?”  
  
“At the very least.”  
  
Jack smirked and offered his right hand. Daniel eyed it warily for a few long seconds before taking it in his own and pulling. There was no way Jack didn’t see that one coming, but he played along and ‘fell’ next to Daniel.  
  
There lips met briefly, their usual greeting shortened by circumstance. “Happy Birthday, baby,” Daniel murmured against Jack’s jaw.  
  
“Best present ever,” Jack whispered back as he stood. In a normal voice he asked, “Let’s try this again, shall we?” And this time when he offered his hand, Daniel let himself be pulled up.  
  
“It’s too bad you left me under there for so long. I’m too stiff to do anything fun now.”  
  
A slow, sly smile spread across Jack’s face, in contrast to the contrite tone in his voice. “Sorry, Daniel. I’ll take you back to your hotel; see about getting you a massage.”  
  
Daniel smiled at him knowingly and leaned in to whisper, “Oh, you’d better see to it personally, smug bastard.” Then he walked out the door, calling over his shoulder. “That better be a full body massage if you expect me to be capable of celebrating your birthday tomorrow.”  
  
“Yeahsureyabetcha,” Jack promised as he turned of the lights and followed Daniel from the office. “We’ll make sure we get all your kinks.”


End file.
